


Pretty Cages (Who Is The Bird?)

by slytherinbitch



Series: Select Intrigues of the Unseelie Court [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Courtly intrigue, Dark, Dark Sarah, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Politics, Queen Sarah, Unhealthy Relationships, Unseelie, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinbitch/pseuds/slytherinbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King is dead.  Long live the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Cages (Who Is The Bird?)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is a dark!Sarah AU where Sarah grows up and goes back to the Labyrinth and is turned into a Fae as those of the Unseelie Court are wont to do. She marries Jareth and becomes his Queen and spends her early years just lazing about. Their relationship is really unhealthy, though, first in that Jareth controls/emotional abuses Sarah, and then later as Sarah comes into her powers and starts playing political games with the inhabitants of the Underhill, she usurps Jareth's position as the King of the Unseelie and secretes him off to a secluded property and then proceeds to control/emotional abuse him. I wanted to clarify this since this is just a oneshot and I didn't go into much detail about it, although there are hints if you look closely enough. Also, I wanted to say that I DO NOT IN ANY WAY CONDONE THAT SORT OF RELATIONSHIP. If you think you see hints of such a dynamic within your own relationships, please please get help. On another note, the underage tag is very negligible, since they initially started their relationship once Sarah was over age. I put it in the tags in regards to Jareth's very creepy and unhealthy obsession with a fifteen year old girl.

There is a Girl.

  
She is five, ten, fifteen.

  
Playing dress-up, make-believe.

  
She is free.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is a Woman.

  
She is fifteen, twenty, twenty-five.

 

She has faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

 

There is a layer of steel wrapped around her spine.

 

She is strong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is a Queen.

 

She is fifty, a hundred, two hundred.

 

She spends her days lounging in bed, adorning herself with pearls and diamonds and silk.

 

The king, her lord husband, he holds court and loves her _(he says he loves her.)_

 

The Queens will is as strong as his, her kingdom as great _(he holds no power over her.)_

 

This, the Queen always remembers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is a Fae.

 

She is three-hundred, six-hundred, nine-hundred.

 

She dances with wild abandon through ostentatious ballrooms and leads vicious hunts through untamed forests during the dark of the moon.

 

Her word is law, in this realm and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next.

 

And those who defy her find themselves to be the next victims in a long line of them, her cruel war machine devouring them, slowly, insidiously, wholly.

 

She is powerful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is a Goddess.

 

She is a thousand, two-thousand, three-thousand.

 

Before her lies all her dreams, just as he promised her, so long ago. Behind her lies all her victims just as she promised him, so long ago.

 

Now she is Unseelie. Now she is a Goddess. But she used to be human, and for all the human trappings she has shed, one thing she keeps close to her chest.

 

Her hunger. Her undeniable, insatiable hunger. Hungry, hungry, hungry, she is always hungry. And so she eats and eats and eats, and leaves the corpses of her pretty prey behind to rot, to decay, to live and regret. Just the way she likes it.

 

In the end, though, she always goes back to _him;_ the first who fell and then forgot the cruelty in her eyes when she was just a tender girl of fifteen.

 

Now, she is his everything.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
